Ô toi
by Doudaah
Summary: Harry rentre en 6ème. Il tient un journal pour laisser une trace. On peut y suivre ses envies, ses douleurs, ses obsessions. Slash OS suivi de [et si?]
1. Ô toi

**_

* * *

_**

**_Bonjour bonjour._**

**_- Anciens lecteurs : j'avais parlé d'un défi de Ombre et Folie. Il est toujours en préparation. Déjà cinq ou six chapitres d'écrits. Mais j'ai quelques mal avec une scène et tant qu'elle n'est pas écrite, je ne posterai pas sur ffnet. _**

**_- Tous : j'ai écrit ceci sur une idée de Ellie351, histoire de me sortir les idées de l'autre fic... M'investir dansquelque chose avant de poursuivre._**

**_Merci JkR de me preter tes merveilleux personnages (hum hum)._**

**_Merci à Zazaone pour son travail de Beta._**

**_Ceci est un slash, je repète, ceci est un slash. (mouaif enfin... rien de bien méchant voyons...)_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

1er septembre :

Nous voici enfin de retour à Poudlard. C'est l'occasion rêvée d'inaugurer ce cahier.

Hermione me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire. Il est protégé par une multitude de sort, et par une clef que je porte en permanence autours du cou.

Mmh. Je pense te tutoyer. C'est sans doute plus simple.

Ô toi, cher journal, bienvenu dans ma vie. Après tout, je suis Harry Potter le « magnifique », il faut bien s'il m'arrive quelque chose, que les gens sachent au moins ce qui se passe autour de moi.

Tu connais sans doute déjà ma vie. En résumé, j'ai une vie double, d'un côté minable, de l'autre, vaillant protecteur. Tout ça me lasse, mais je n'arrive pas à être juste moi. Je sais que la communauté compte sur moi. Je sais que je dois le faire pour mes parents et pour Sirius.

Il y'a deux mois, avec les membres de l'AD (je t'en reparlerai peut-être plus tard), nous avons réussi à coincer quelques mangemorts. Dont le père de Draco.

Draco est la seconde personne du monde magique à qui j'ai réellement parlé. Pas longtemps certes, mais il me tapait déjà sur les nerfs. Il est trop blond, trop pâle, trop hautain, trop lui… Trop Malfoy. Je le soupçonne vraiment d'être déjà en contact avec Voldemort. Il a fréquenté toute son enfance les mangemorts, il connait la magie noire. Et son père a déçu le Lord. Oh oui, Draco doit faire partie de ces gens.

Au discours du directeur, il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a sorti un de ses sourires malveillants quand Dumbledore a parlé d'entente entre maisons… Puis il s'est tourné vers sa bande de serpents, leur a sorti quelque chose qui les a fait rire… Sans doute que ça devait à voir avec notre mésaventure dans le train… Il nous est tombé dessus alors que Ron venait d'étaler une des nouvelles potions de ses frères sur mes vêtements… Qui se sont directement transformés en trucs immondes de filles roses bonbon. J'étais tellement surpris de voir Malfoy que j'ai été incapable de le foutre dehors. Il m'a regardé pendant un certain temps avant d'éclater de rire.

Par Merlin… Je te parle de Draco euh Malfoy avant même de te parler de Ron et Hermione.

Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire en fait, ils sont tout pour moi. Ron est ce frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Et Mione est à l'image d'une petite maman.

Bon, je me dis que si je dois t'écrire, autant faire ça par ordre philosophique :

Amitié, amour, mort, envie.

Les amis, et bien mes chers camarades de Griffondors. Ils sont beaucoup pour moi.

Amour, mis à part Cho… Je n'ai jamais eu de véritable relation… Je ne suis vraiment pas doué avec les filles.

Mort, j'y pense tout le temps. C'est ma destinée. Mourir ou tuer. Pff j'essais de me distraire, sinon je finirai fou avant le combat final… Enfin…

Envie, là tout de suite, dormir ! Nous avons eu un long trajet, et il est déjà tard, j'entends Ron ronfler.

Ô toi, cher journal, je te souhaite la bonne nuit. (en espérant ne pas trop cauchemarder…)

* * *

3 septembre :

Ô toi, cher journal. Je vais essayer de t'écrire régulièrement… Mais ce n'est pas gagné. J'ai beaucoup de cours, et les professeurs ne nous épargnent pas. Rogue encore moins.

Amitié, tout le monde va bien. Quoique Neville semble plus sûr de lui depuis qu'il n'a plus potion comme cours. (Mais comment ai-je pu avoir un O à mes BUSE ? Je le voulais… mais tout de même)

Amour, ben logique, r.a.s.

Mort, ça va. Trop fatigué pour rêver. Il faut croire que Voldemort a coupé le lien entre nous (ou du moins il a dû s'entrainer à l'occlumentie… Mmh je me demande si c'est Rogue qui lui a appris… A-t'il eu la chance de voir son caleçon ? Je suis mauvaise langue… Mon côté serpentard sans doute. En parlant de serpent, Malfoy traînait seul dans les couloirs aujourd'hui. Etrange.)

Envie, j'ai envie de Quidditch ! Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit : je suis capitaine ! C'est un très grand honneur. Et j'espère être à la hauteur de Dubois.

* * *

10 septembre :

Ô toi, cher journal. J'aime tien t'appeler comme ça pour commencer.

Désolé pour le retard.

Je devais m'occuper des sélections pour l'équipe… On a gardé Ron comme gardien (y'avait rien de mieux… j'espère qu'il va prendre confiance en lui). Pour les batteurs, on a fini par choisir deux gars en septième… Ils semblent plutôt efficaces vu l'état du nez d'un des spectateurs…

Bref, je doute que le Quidditch te passionne. Ce n'est pas vraiment le but de ton existence.

Toutes les nuits, je tente d'espionner les serpentards. C'est bien connu qu'ils sont plutôt amis-amis avec le Lord Noir.

Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai rien trouvé de réellement suspect. Malfoy semble calme pour l'instant. Mais je sens bien qu'il manigance quelque chose. Il observe beaucoup la table des Griffondors.

* * *

11 septembre :

Ô toi, cher journal…

Il me semblait bien avoir oublié de parler philosophie hier.

Amitié, Hermione m'énerve un peu… Sous prétexte qu'elle a eu ses douze BUSE's avec O, elle pense pouvoir nous faire la morale… Quoique… Elle ne s'est jamais gênée avant pour la faire… Faut croire que je suis moins tolérant. Puis ils m'énervent aussi tous les deux à se courir après sans vraiment se mettre ensemble.

Amour, voir mes deux crétins d'amis me fatigue.

Mort, (…)

Envie, une bonne douche me fera du bien.

* * *

15 septembre :

Ô toi, cher journal.

Curieuse journée. Malfoy m'a bousculé dans le couloir et il a oublié de m'en rendre responsable.

Au cours de potions, il a réussi à faire exploser son chaudron. Il doit se passer quelque chose. Même Rogue l'a engueulé. Sans doute qu'il doit se douter de quelque chose lui aussi. Oui, lui doit savoir si c'est en rapport à Voldemort. Je suis certain qu'il l'empêchera de faire du mal à l'intérieur même de Poudlard. J'espère du moins.

C'est marrant, mais les élèves suivent à la lettre les consignes du ministère… Ils restent en groupe, ne sortent plus la nuit… Enfin c'est plus facile pour mon repérage de nuit. D'ailleurs, toujours rien à signaler.

Amitié, je me rapproche de Dean et Seamus. Je sens bien les papouilles d'ici peu entre Ron et Mione… Le temps que ça se calme, je vais aller voir ailleurs.

Amour, une petite de quatrième est venue me voir tout à l'heure… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui rire au nez… Enfin pas un rire méchant comme Malfoy, juste un fou rire idiot.

Mort, encore et toujours plus. Chaque jour la Gazette rapporte de nouvelles attaques. Cet espion de malheur… Mais pourquoi Rogue ne prévient-il pas? Ça me rend fou. Sauve-t-il sa peau ? Est-il avec Voldemort ? Comment savoir…

Envie, bof, pas ce soir.

* * *

17 septembre :

La fille de quatrième dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour… Et bien, elle m'a sauté dessus dans un couloir. Elle m'a embrassé devant tout le monde. Malfoy était là. Il fallait le voir. Son sourire mauvais. Il m'a traité de pédophile ou quelque chose dans ce genre là.

* * *

2 octobre :

Ô toi, cher journal. Arf je suis désolé. Vraiment trop de boulot. En plus, ce bâtard graisseux m'a refilé des retenues pendant une semaine… J'aurais insulté un préfet gna gna gna… Je faisais juste que me défendre, comme à chaque fois contre l'autre imbu-blondinet-chérichou-à-son-maî-maître.

J'ai décidé de coller Malfoy au train. Tout le temps. Je veux savoir ce qu'il prépare. Je l'ai vu aller chez Rogue après le cours. Ils préparent quelque chose. Ça me rend dingue de ne pas savoir.

* * *

5 octobre :

J'ai suivi Malfoy cette nuit, je me demande s'il ne sait pas que je le suis… Il avait rendez-vous cette nuit. Avec un type de Serdaigle, sans doute un mangemort. Je n'ai pas pu rentrer avec eux dans la salle sur demande. Ils y sont restés deux heures, puis sont partis chacun de leur côté. Si seulement j'avais eu les oreilles à rallonge, peut-être que j'aurai pu entendre quelque chose.

* * *

6 octobre :

C'est pas possible. Il était avec un autre type de Serdaigle… Contaminés eux aussi ? Ça m'inquiète.

* * *

10 octobre :

Ô toi, cher journal.

Je me rends compte que j'ai négligé de te raconter mes humeurs…

Amitié, ça y est… Enfin.

Amour, rien à voir avec moi, mais j'ai remarqué un drôle de truc entre Dean et Seamus. J'avais jamais fait attention avant, mais ils sont plutôt tactiles entre eux… Amour ? Amitié ? Bah, après tout c'est leur vie.

Mort, j'ai l'impression que ça se rapproche. Ça me rend fou.

Envie, de tout laisser tomber. Mais je ne peux pas. Ils comptent sur moi.

* * *

14 octobre :

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Cette fois-ci, Malfoy était avec un Serpentard. Ils sont rentrés dans la salle sur demande, et l'autre type est sorti au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes. J'ai attendu Malfoy. Il ne sortait pas. Au bout des deux heures habituelles, je me suis inquiété… Avait-il préparé son coup ? Est-ce qu'il arrivait à communiquer avec l'extérieur ? Que faisait-il ?

Je suis rentré dans la pièce. (Penser à « une pièce où se trouve Malfoy » avait suffi) Il était allongé par terre, inconscient. Plus blanc qu'à l'ordinaire. Il avait des bleus sur le visage. Son petit minois parfait était vraiment dans un sale état. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, je l'ai fait léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Sans me dévoiler.

* * *

15 octobre :

Il fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Prétextant un mal de tête, je suis allé très tôt voir Pompom (madame Pomfresh.. Oui oui je sais Mione, je sais). Il était allongé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Dumbledore lui-même était venu lui demander ce qui s'était passé. Ce petit crétin a lâché quelque chose comme « rien qui ne requière le déplacement du plus grand sorcier au monde ». Encore cet air de défi dans les yeux malgré son état. Comment ose-t-il parler ainsi au directeur. Se sait-il sous bonnes protections ?

* * *

17 octobre :

Il a fini par sortir de l'infirmerie. Le soir, caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité, je l'ai vu défoncer le type qui était allé avec lui dans la salle sur demande. Pas de techniques dignes d'un sang-pur, non, ses poings, ses pieds frappaient le corps de l'autre gars. Il déversait sa rage. Il murmurait sans cesse « Dis leur, dis leur bien… Je ferai mon devoir… Quand le temps sera venu… »

Tu vois, j'avais raison !

* * *

20 octobre :

Premier match de Quidditch de la saison. Serpentard/Pouffsouffle. Ces serpents ont gagné, c'était évident. Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Malfoy a été retrouvé inconscient dans les vestiaires, sous la douche. Couvert de bleus et de quelques entailles fines. Comme un avertissement.

Ah oui, avant que j'oublie :

Amitié, je ne parle plus de mes missions de nuit à Ron et Mione, ils ne comprennent pas. Ils pensent que je devrais me concentrer sur autres choses que les nuits des élèves… Ils doivent avoir peur que je leur tombe dessus…

Amour, la petite de quatrième me court toujours après. A la plus grande joie de messire Malfoy…

Mort, l'histoire Malfoy me préoccupe toujours. Il sait quelque chose. Il doit faire quelque chose. On dirait qu'on lui rappelle qu'il devra le faire sinon, il y aura pire.

Envie, un peu de chaleur. J'ai envie qu'on prenne soin de moi. J'ai l'impression de porter le monde sur mon dos… Fichu côté Griffondor rajouté à la destiné.

* * *

1 novembre :

Ô toi, cher journal.

Hier c'était le bal d'Halloween. Dans l'absolu, le début était bien. J'y suis allé avec cette fille de quatrième qui m'a promis me laisser en paix après. Enfin, la soirée en elle-même n'a pas d'importance.

Je surveillais du coin de l'œil Malfoy, après tout presque tous les élèves étaient dans la grande salle. On pouvait être attaqué par surprise.

Il était avec Pansy… Mais cette idiote (oui, je ne veux pas te salir en utilisant les mots appropriés pour la décrire), semblait dégoûtée d'être avec lui. Etrange… Sachant qu'elle était dingue de son « dragichou » depuis l'éternité.

J'ai juste vu qu'il buvait un peu trop.

D'ailleurs, lors de ma ronde habituelle, je suis tombé sur lui. Enfin, je l'ai trouvé assis par terre dans une salle de classe vide. Il semblait perdu. Seul.

**O-0-O**

_Draco était assis dans un coin sombre. Il était assez débraillé, enfin c'est ce qui choqua en premier Harry. _

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Se questionnait-il._

_Vu l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, Harry avait une chance de pouvoir en savoir plus._

_Il invoqua une bouteille de Whiskey Pur Feu et enleva sa cape. Jouant le super-héro bourré, il interpella Malfoy :_

_- Hey, hips, mon pire ennemi, enfin après-tu-sais-qui… Tu veux boire un verre avec moi ?_

_Silence._

_- Allez Malfoy, fais un effort. Sois un bon ennemi, et fais une trêve d'Halloween. Juste un verre._

_- On a perdu sa cavalière Potter ? Finit-il par dire méprisant._

_- Quoi ? L'autre lilliputienne ? Mmh nan, elle trouvait que j'étais trop entreprenant… Elle est partie._

_- Voyez-vous donc… Le saint Potter entreprenant avec les filles… On aura tout vu… Enfin, c'est la première depuis Cho n'est-ce pas…_

_Harry fit apparaître deux verres, les remplit et en tendit un au blond._

_- On trinque ? _

_- Nan, on se saoule un peu plus._

_Harry était arrivé sobre dans la pièce, il espérait faire boire assez l'autre jeune homme pour pouvoir ensuite l'interroger sans qu'il s'en souvienne le lendemain._

_Par chance, le blond avait l'alcool triste rajouté à une parlotte facile._

_- Tu sais Potter. Tu t'en es bien tiré au ministère. L'Autre était fou de rage. Mon père me l'a dit. Mais prendre Neville avec toi, tout de même… Tu cherchais à te faire tuer ?_

_- En parlant de ton père, comment vont ses amis ?_

_- Si tu parles de ses amis à capuches, ils ne sont pas contents contre mon père, et ils me le rendent bien._

_Etonné, Harry regarda Draco dans les yeux :_

_- Comment peuvent-ils te le rendre alors que tu es ici ?_

_- Potty Potter… Qui suis-je ?_

_- Malfoy junior pourquoi ?_

_- Et qui sont les autres serpentards ?_

_-… ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il remplit rapidement les verres._

_Ils badinèrent sur le temps, les cours, les professeurs._

_- Au fait Malfoy, comment se fait-il que tu restes toujours au bras de ce monstre de Pansy ? Enfin, je ne veux pas dire, mais une fille qui est plus large de carrure… ça fait plutôt bizarre comme couple._

_- Moi et Pansy, dans ses rêves, répondit-il brusquement. Je préfère les grands oiseaux…_

**O-0-O**

Amitié, ils me saoulent. Sous prétexte que j'ai abusé de leur confiance. Ils ont vu que j'étais rentré bien plus tard qu'eux, et surtout que j'étais bien pompette.

Amour, j'ai peur, j'ai besoin de tendresse.

Mort, voir amour.

Envie, voir amour.

* * *

6 novembre :

Malfoy s'est encore fait tabasser dans un couloir. Je n'ai pas vu qui a fait ça. Je venais juste d'arriver dans le couloir au moment où ils (oui, ils étaient plusieurs) sont partis. Avertissement ? Aucune idée. Et il reste de plus en plus souvent avec Rogue à la fin des cours. Mais pourquoi ?

* * *

7 novembre :

Cette nuit, j'ai fait ma ronde habituelle. Un serpentard de sixième est entré dans l'infirmerie vers minuit. Il s'est dirigé vers Malfoy. Heureusement que j'étais là, sinon ce crétin de blondinet endormi se serait retrouvé brûlé vif. Je suis intervenu. Il fallait bien. J'ai amené le gars chez Dumbledore. Je ne pense pas que l'autre blond m'ait vu.

J'ai prétexté une insomnie due au stress pour ma présence à l'infirmerie, qu'il me fallait une potion relaxante. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a cru, mais il a interrogé le serpentard. Il semblerait que Malfoy ai du souci à se faire.

Il n'a toujours pas choisi son camp. L'Ordre le répugne, mais Voldemort l'indiffère. Et ce dernier n'aime pas attendre. Alors via les « fils-de », il lui rappelle son existence.

Pour plus de sécurité, Dumbledore a décidé que Draco Malfoy devait avoir ses propres appartements.

* * *

15 novembre :

Il parait que Malfoy a insulté le pauvre Dumbledore. Mais, il s'y est fait. Sa chambre est située dans les cachots… Près de chez Rogue. C'est malin.

Je ne l'ai pas vu sortir une seule fois le soir. Par contre, des tas de gens vont le voir.

Sinon, pour moi :

Amitié, ça va un peu mieux avec les tourtereaux.

Amour, en ce moment je rêve beaucoup trop… Enfin, je veux dire « ce » genre de rêve. Une belle blonde si je me rappelle bien…

Mort, pas envie d'en parler.

Envie, passer à autre chose.

* * *

15 décembre :

Enfin les vacances ô toi, cher journal. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de te donner de mes nouvelles.

Les cours, les retenues avec Rogue, les devoirs, pff quelle vie d'être étudiant.

Mione et Ron me saoûlent… Ils essaient de ne pas se jeter l'un sur l'autre quand je suis dans les parages… Mais ils en deviennent nerveux et m'arrêtent pas de me chercher. Soi disant que je suis obsédé par Malfoy-le-comploteur. Mais vraiment… C'est n'importe quoi. Je sais qu'il prépare quelque chose, je l'ai entendu. Je sais qu'il a des problèmes. Je sais que Voldemort attend quelque chose de lui. Il faut que je trouve ce que c'est. Il faut que je l'en empêche.

* * *

17 décembre :

Draco est le seul serpentard encore à Poudlard.

Avant qu'ils partent, j'ai entendu Crabbe et Goyle parler d'une cérémonie. Comment se fait-il que Malfoy n'y soit pas allé ?

Ça faisait longtemps :

Amitié, ça roule toujours entre les deux. Mais notre trio en a pris un coup. Je reste surtout avec les autres de notre année, ou avec les amis de Ginny.

Amour, mon corps est étrange. Il a réagi à un moment très gênant. Avec Dean, Seamus et quelques autres, nous avons été jouer une partie de Quidditch. Je suis resté un peu plus longtemps sur le terrain pour essayer quelques figures, et quand je suis rentré dans les vestiaires, Dean et Seamus rangeaient leurs affaires comme un vieux couple, des mots gentils, des gestes tendres. J'ai senti mon ventre se manifester. Pas par un désir physique réel, mais par une envie presque maladive d'amour et de tendresse. Ils étaient beaux dans leurs attitudes. J'aimerai aussi trouver ça avec quelqu'un.

Mort, dans l'âme.

Envie, voir amour. Encore et toujours. C'est pas possible. Est-ce l'approche de la fin qui me rend si seul ? Sans doute mon corps et mon inconscient voudraient connaître juste une fois le plaisir d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour ?

* * *

25 décembre :

Ô toi, cher journal. Joyeux Noël.

Tu ne vas jamais me croire ! Malfoy m'a offert un cadeau. Nous étions dans un couloir, enfin on n'était pas ensemble hein, on s'est juste croisé.

Et maudit Dumbledore, on s'est croisé sous une branche de gui ensorcelée. Tant qu'il n'y a pas de baiser, et bien les deux personnes ne peuvent pas bouger les pieds d'un millimètre. Et nous étions un peu trop proche l'un de l'autre pour notre survie.

**O-0-O**

_Après dix minutes dans cette étrange position, Malfoy se pencha vers le Griffondor._

_- Potty Potter, même pas foutu de faire attention où tu marches. Comme c'est Noël, je vais te faire une confidence : tu vas mourir._

_- Très intéressant la fouine, tu n'aurais pas plutôt des informations nouvelles à me donner ?_

_- Oh, demandé si gentiment… Voyons, pendant que nous discutons amoureusement sous du gui, les autres se font apposer la marque… commença Malfoy._

_- Tout le monde s'en doute… Mais la réelle question n'est pas de savoir qui est enrôlé, mais bien pourquoi TOI, tu n'y es pas…_

_- Potter voyons… Un tatouage détonnerait trop sur ma peau… _

_- Pas plus que tous les bleus que tu as eus jusqu'ici…_

_Etonné, le serpendard recula. Mais le sort agissant, il ne put contrôler son corps et faillit tomber en arrière avant qu'Harry, d'un geste plus que probablement inconscient, ne le rattrape._

_- Voyons Malfoy, fais attention, tu pourrais te faire mal comme ça._

_- Comment sais-tu ? dit-il d'une voix agressive._

_- Savoir quoi ? Qu'avant ta chambre personnelle tu t'es fait agresser par plusieurs personnes ?_

_Que tu t'es retrouvé mystérieusement deux fois à l'infirmerie sans savoir qui t'y avait conduit ? Qu'un serpentard s'est fait viré le jour où tu as reçu ta propre chambre sans raison apparente ?_

_- Je n'ai pas dit « que sais-tu », mais bien « comment », cria-t'il._

_- Les rumeurs…_

_- Tu mens._

_- Mes habitudes nocturnes et ma noblesse de Griffy à sauver tout et n'importe quoi sans doute…_

_Touché, les pupilles de Draco se rétrécirent de désir de sonder toute l'âme du Griffondor. Son visage passa par plusieurs émotions, lui qui d'habitude restait si froid et fermé : l'étonnement, le doute, la compréhension puis le dégoût, et enfin son petit air hautain._

_Il se rappela soudainement être encore dans les bras du brun. Il s'approcha rapidement de son visage, lui murmura un « Prends ça comme un merci », et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ennemi. Une seconde plus tard, il était déjà dans ses appartements._

**O-0-O**

Il m'a remercié. Je n'en reviens pas.

* * *

27 décembre :

Ô toi, cher journal. Je suis plongé dans mes pensées. Donc autant tout te raconter.

Il n'a pas fait que me remercier, il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes un millième de seconde. Puis, il est parti si vite qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait transplané (oui oui mione je sais, on ne peut pas dans Poudlard).

C'est idiot. Ça doit être ce besoin de ne pas être seul, encore. Mais j'y pense tout le temps. Je pense à Cho et je me dis que jamais mon cœur n'avait battu autant en repensant à ses bécots mouillés. Un simple effleurement de lèvres me soulève plus qu'un après-midi avec la plus belle des filles… En même temps, c'était les lèvres du plus beau des hommes.

En temps normal, j'aurai rajouté « Quoi ! Mais qu'est ce que je viens de t'écrire. » Mais il faut que j'arrête de me mentir. C'est la vérité. Ça fait deux jours seulement et tout le monde me dit que j'ai changé.

Ce n'est pas vrai. Enfin, quoi j'ai le droit d'essayer de le recroiser non ?

Cette nuit, personne n'est allé le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Ni la nuit d'avant. Sans doute craint-il pour de bon les nouveaux fidèles de Voldemort…

* * *

29 décembre :

Ô toi, cher journal. On s'est croisé aujourd'hui. Il ne m'a pas regardé.

* * *

31 décembre :

Ô toi, cher journal, en vitesse avant la soirée de Nouvel An. Tout est calme. Trop calme sans doute. Où sont-ils, que font-ils… J'ai peur. Je suis toujours si seul. Si entouré, mais si seul.

* * *

1 janvier dans la journée :

Ô toi…

Quel drôle de nuit…

**O-0-O**

_La fête battait son plein dans la grande salle. Pas de serpentard pour mettre une mauvaise ambiance. Tout le monde était déchaîné. Une dernière soirée, une dernière cuite, une dernière rencontre avant le début de la fin… Ils étaient tous plus ou moins conscients de la situation… Des morts tous les jours… Les serpentards absents. Oh oui, ils savaient tous._

_Malfoy était présent. Son rôle de préfet l'obligeait. Il buvait. Encore plus qu'à Halloween. En octobre, il l'avait fait discrètement… Mais là…_

_Harry était dans son coin. Ron et Hermione dansaient langoureusement sur la piste. Il se sentait encore plus seul qu'avant. Vide. Il décida de se remplir d'une manière peu noble. Il se dirigea vers le buffet et se servit un verre de Bierre-au-beurre. Puis un second, puis un troisième,…_

_C'est à ce moment là qu'il prit conscience du bruit qui l'entourait :_

_5… 4… 3… 2… 1… BONNE ANNEE !_

_Il finit son verre cul sec. Et se tourna vers la personne la plus proche comme l'exigeait la tradition, et la pris dans ses bras._

_- Bonne année, souffla-t-il d'une haleine chargée d'alcool._

_- Ouais, c'est ça. Et surtout garde la santé Potty Potter._

_- Rooh non, sur toutes les personnes présentes, il faut que je tombe sur toi…_

_Il essayait d'être agressif, mais il était en réalité très nerveux. Son sang chargé d'alcool ne répondait plus à son esprit. Il ne put contenir les envies qui se répercutaient dans son corps._

_- Potty Potter, on se fait une fin de soirée comme en octobre ?_

_- Mmh je suis certain de pouvoir trouver un bon Whisky comme la dernière fois._

_Sans rien rajouter d'autre, ils se dirigèrent vers une salle de classe vide. Malfoy s'occupait à métamorphoser les chaises de cours en canapés confortables, une table en table basse, des plumes égarées en bougies. Harry de son côté invoquait une bouteille et deux verres, ainsi que quelques petites choses à grignoter._

_- Alors Potter ? On se bourre la gueule maintenant ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as besoin de te donner du courage pour ta mort prochaine ?_

_- Qu'en est-il de la tienne ? Papounet Lucius ne doit pas être ravi depuis son cachot. Son fiston chéri n'est pas un mangemort. Certes tu n'es pas de notre côté, mais tu n'es pas du sien. Tu le sais toi aussi que tu vas mourir…_

_Ils discutaient tranquillement de leur mort plus que probablement prochaine, comme s'il s'agissait des résultats de Quidditch du club régional de Patagonie orientale._

_Il ne se sentait plus seul. Il venait de comprendre que Malfoy lui-même devait avoir les mêmes démons. Que le mal triomphe et sa mort serait certaine. Que le bien triomphe… Et là, c'était la déchéance sociale. Il n'était pas son père. Mais il était Malfoy._

_- Tu n'as pas peur Malfoy ?_

_- Peur de quoi ? Sirotant son verre._

_- De demain, de l'attaque que tu m'as promise, du résultat de celle-ci ?_

_- Potty Potter… On sait tous qui va gagner._

_Il avait dit ça d'un ton calme. Puis, il s'était levé et se rassit près du Griffondor. Une fois de plus, il se pencha pour lui dire à l'oreille :_

_- Ne déçois pas le bas-peuple Potter…_

_Murmurant maintenant :_

_- Ne me déçois pas Harry…_

_- Mais j'ai si peur. _

_Harry venait de lâcher cette phrase, couvrant à moitié la dernière prononcée par Draco._

_- Tu. Pourquoi ? Je ne suis plus Potty Potter ?_

_- Peur de quoi ?_

_Ils avaient parlé en même temps._

_- Depuis le gui._

_- De tout perdre._

_Encore une fois, leurs paroles s'étaient chevauchées._

_- De te per..._

_Draco ne dit rien, puisqu'il venait d'écraser ses lèvres sur celles du survivant._

_- Dans deux jours… Ils arrivent dans deux jours… Ma mission était de tuer le traître. Mais comment pouvais-je le faire. J'en ai discuté pendant des heures avec lui. Je n'ai pas pu. Il était mon parrain, enfin il l'est toujours. Je ne peux pas lui faire du mal._

_- Ils nous restent deux jours._

_- Plus que deux jours…_

_Perdus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, rapprochés par l'alcool, ils étaient effondrés. Il fallait encore tenir deux jours…_

**O-0-O**

Je sais maintenant ce que Malfoy devait faire. Je sais aussi qu'il ne ment pas pour la date fatidique.

Il me l'a dit. Il veut se protéger, et qui sait, peut-être me protéger. Je l'ai annoncé à Dumbledore. Tout le monde est sur le qui-vive.

* * *

2 janvier :

(soir)

Ô toi, cher journal. C'est sans doute la dernière fois que je t'écris. Du moins, la dernière fois en temps de guerre. Après… Après on verra bien.

Une dernière fois :

Amitié, je suis mort de trouille pour mes amis. Peur qu'ils se fassent tuer. Ou peur que je sois tué et qu'ils m'oublient par la suite. Je suis égoïste. Je sais.

Amour, est-ce cela avec Draco. Sans doute non. Le vide qui nous habitait devait juste être rempli. Et il était là. J'ai découvert le plaisir de la chair. Et quel plaisir. Mêlé à la peur, à l'angoisse de ne plus jamais le faire. Qui aurait pu croire que Draco était divinement doux. Qui aurait pu croire que j'allais autant aimer sa peau contre la mienne, ses bras autours de moi, son corps sur moi, son sexe en moi. Je te le dis car il faut que je grave cet événement dans ma mémoire. Qu'il sache si je suis le seul à mourir, ou que je me rappelle plus tard à quel point ma première fois était magique.

Mort, elle est là, elle est proche. Mais qui va-t-elle prendre ?

Envie, lui, moi, lui encore, et moi. Ne former qu'un. Uni. A jamais.

A demain ?

* * *

**(...)

* * *

**

_Et voilà les ptits loups. C'était rien que pour vous. J'espère que ça vous a plu._

_Bisous à tous et toutes._


	2. Rar et explications

_**Bonjour bonjour.**_

_**Introduction sur les prochains chapitres.**_

_**A l'origine je ne voyais vraiment pas quelle suite donner à ma fic'.**_

_**Pour la peine, je vais vous concocter plusieurs suites totalement différentes et indépendantes les unes des autres.**_

_**Principe du « Et si… »**_

* * *

**Rar's** :

**Zazaone** : Bon, tu sais déjà qu'il y'a suite depuis un bout de temps… Enfin, plusieurs suites alternatives en fait

Pour Hermione et Ron : ma foi, c'est vrai qu'elle a pas mal attendu. Perso, je la vois vraiment mal avec un imbécile pareil… Effectivement, un tour du côté des cachots pour trouver quelqu'un de mur, intelligent, fier et sur de lui… Ce serait merveilleux.

Tant pi pour toi alors :p plus de mail pour te prévenir. Encore merci pour ton aide.

**Onarluca** : contente que ça t'ai plu. Suite et fin ? Comment savoir…

**Alicya Potter-Black** : pour de la review… Wahou ! Mais comment fais-tu ? Je ne supporte pas m'arreter au milieu d'un chapitre… Alors faire des commentaires tout le long… Hé bé. Merci beaucoup

**Neyarchess** : C'est vrai qu'on rentre assez vite dans le vif du sujet. Le journal intime est un bon moyen pour cela. J'espère quand même être arrivée à faire évoluer les pensées d'Harry. Rien ne m'énerve plus que de lire en deux paragraphes : « je le hais oui mais je l'aime ».

**Yogane** : Draco's addict. Bon, une mini suite pour l'instant. Qui ne doit surement pas t'intéresser puisque… Et bien tu auras vite compris.

T'inquiète pas pour ton bidichon (je pense qu'il n'apprécierait pas du tout d'avoir un surnom pareil) chérichou d'amour à toi toute seule (que tu crois). Il devrait peut-être réapparaitre plus tard…

Je vois que tu es toujours au rendez-vous. Ça me fait très plaisir.

**Ellie351** : pour le « amitié, amour, mort, envie » c'est assez simple, je copie ce que je fais moi-même dans mon journal Enfin faisais. Je voulais être sure de ne pas oublier quelque chose, et en même temps, faire le point dans ma vie.

Encore merci pour l'idée ;o)

**Zaika** : Moi ? Sadique ? Jamais Contente que ça t'ai plu.

**Naha** : un mot pour ta review alors : MERCI ;o)

**Sassennache** : Le froid et la fatigue ne sont pas tenus en compte de vos menaces sous-entendues dans votre review. L'auteur est cependant navrée pour la dépression qui a suivi la lecture de « Ô toi », elle vous prie d'accepter cette seconde partie comme remonte moral (ou pas).


	3. Et si Dumbeldore

_**Encore moi.**_

**_Premier Et si..._**

_**Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_

**Dumbeldore tombait sur le journal ?**

Profitant que tous les élèves se trouvaient dans le parc, une ombre parcourrait les couloirs vers les quartiers des rouges et or. Elle portait une longue robe bleue avec des étoiles scintillantes de milles feux. Pas très discret me diriez-vous. En effet, pas discret si une personne souhaite se cacher. Mais après tout, la longue barbe grise le trahissait également. Et puis un directeur a le droit de se déplacer où il le souhaite dans son propre établissement.

Albus Dumbeldore, premier ordre de Merlin, vainqueur d'une bataille contre le très célèbre Grindewald , se trouvait à présent dans la chambre des élèves de sixième année. Il se dirigeait vers une malle ouverte, laissant apparaitre des vêtements froissés, des parchemins gribouillés, des livres de cours, et des revues moldues. Les affaires d'Harry Potter, multi – survivant des attaques de Tom Elvis Jésudor alias Voldemort-le-monde-m'appartient.

Albus semblait soucieux. Après tout, le monde comptait sur Harry. Fouillant rapidement la malle, il trouva un journal intime. Du moins, ça y ressemblait parfaitement, il pouvait sentir à travers la couverture les différentes protections magiques. Il s'alarma tout à coup. D'un geste vif pour son grand âge, il remit la malle en état et retourna rapidement vers son bureau, le livre précieusement caché sous sa robe.

_Mon cher Albus, tu ressembles à une gamine de douze ans. Mais tu veux savoir…_

_Voyons…_

Alohomora

_Suis-je bête, c'est pour les portes ce sort._

Libriumopentum

_Toujours pas…_

_Et si… Peut-être qu'il était comme moi…_

Fizwizbiz, chocogrenouille, Haribon c'est bon la vie, bonbons au citron.

- clic-

_Clic ? Citron ? Il voulait donc que je lise son ouvrage._

_Voyons voir ça._

**_1er septembre :_**

**_Nous voici enfin de retour à Poudlard. C'est l'occasion rêvée d'inaugurer ce cahier._**

**_Hermione me l'a offert pour mon anniversaire. Il est protégé par une multitude de sort, et par une clef que je porte en permanence autours du cou._**

_Il faut croire qu'il n'était pas tant protégé que ça. J'ai trouvé le mot de passe en deux minutes. Ou alors… Bah poursuivons._

**_Mmh. Je pense te tutoyer. C'est sans doute plus simple._**

**_Ô toi, cher journal, bienvenu dans ma vie. Après tout, je suis Harry Potter le « magnifique », il faut bien s'il m'arrive quelque chose, que les gens sachent au moins ce qui se passe autour de moi._**

_Sage décision petit… _

_**Dont le père de Draco… magie noire… quand Dumbledore **oh c'est moi._ _**Amitié, amour, mort, envie. **Et bien dit donc… Je ne te savais pas tant philosophe mon petit. _

_Tu as donc pensé mettre tes idées sur cahier. Pourquoi pas. Pauvre garçon. Ai-je réellement envie de savoir ce que contiennent ses notes. Après, tout il a le droit d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Quoique… Je suis beaucoup trop curieux pour mon âge. Décidément trop curieux._

_**Rogue encore moins… Voldemort… l'occlumentie… Caleçon... **Caleçon ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? **Mon côté serpentard sans doute… **J'avais failli oublier cette histoire de serpentard… Que serait-il devenu chez les verts et argent ?_

**_Quidditch… Serpentards… Lord Noir… Suspect… Malfoy… _**_**repérage de nuit **Stupide Griffondort. On n'a pas idée de faire ça. Cette cape d'invisibilité. Je n'aurai jamais du la lui rendre. Il aurait pu mal tomber. Il n'avait pas tord en parlant de copinage serpentard/voldemort. Inconscient._

_**Ça y est… Enfin ! **Wouhou ! Enfin. Il a raison. Ils commençaient à être fatiguant les deux là. Hermione et Ron enfin ensemble. Encore un peu et j'en danserai sur ma table. Voyons Albus calme toi._

_**Je l'ai fait léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie…** Evidement, c'était lui. Sauveur du monde. Vraiment pauvre petit… Il sauve même ce Malfoy. Curieux personnage d'ailleurs. Je comprends qu'Harry s'en méfie. Il avait l'air troublé en octobre… Et Severus aussi. Mais il n'a rien voulu me dire._

_**« Rien qui ne requière le déplacement du plus grand sorcier au monde » **Sacré serpentard. J'ai beaucoup aimé sa façon de m'envoyer m'occuper de mes affaires. Sur de lui, serein, hautain. Toujours comique à voir._

**_Semblait perdu. Seul._** _J'avais aussi remarqué ce détail. Malfoy avait bien bu ce soir là. Et miss Parkisson l'a très vite remplacé par quelqu'un d'autre. Que c'est-il passé dans cette salle ? Ont-ils parlé ? Si oui de quoi ?_

_**Il parait que Malfoy a insulté le pauvre Dumbledore. **C'était très marrant d'ailleurs. Rien de très original. Les habituels « vieux fou », « timbré », « siphonné du cerveau », et les menaces… « Mon père »… Le pauvre, son père était en prison. Il le savait bien. _

_Bon aller… Un bonbon avant de poursuivre. _

**_Et maudit Dumbledore._** _C'est marrant mais j'avais cru un instant avoir lu « le plus grand sorcier au monde »… Le cadeau de Malfoy ? Un remerciement ? Et puis comment se fait-il qu'ils ont réussi à se sortir de là ? Sans baiser, ils auraient dû appeler un professeur… Mais oh. Il y'a eu baiser. C'est étrange. Ils ont fait ça ? On va dire que c'est les temps modernes. Deux hommes. Brrr… De mon temps… Enfin, laissons les vivre._

_Ça s'arrête là._

_Et demain ?

* * *

_

Alors ? -tête d'ange-


	4. Et si Ron

**_Bonjour bonjour._**

**_Voici la suite._**

**_Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**

Et si Ron ...

- Harry? Que fais-tu?

Harry Potter, digne survivant, héros national, excellent attrapeur, ami fidèle, venait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac. Il referma le livre qui était devant lui et se retourna vivement.

- Rien Ron. Sa voix était peu assurée, ses yeux étaient fuyant comme s'il cherchait une sortie.

- Tu lis quoi?

Une onde d'énervement traversa le visage du survivant. Pour se changer en indifférence.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne faisais rien. Et je ne lis rien. Au fait, tu n'es pas avec ta chérie?

Et Wesley, égale à lui-même, se mit à rougir. Trop facile. Comme d'habitude.

- Mmh elle est à la bibliothèque. On s'est un peu disputé. Elle dit que je l'empêche de travailler. Comme quoi c'est de ma faute si on ne peut pas se retenir de se jeter l'un sur l'autre quand on est dans la même pièce. Euh. Pardon. Enfin… Tu comprends... On s'est attendu tant de temps… Enfin, elle m'a attendu tant de temps qu'on essaye de le rattraper. Et puis cette guerre imminente… Elle veut encore apprendre le plus de choses possibles avant…

De la gêne. Encore et toujours. Depuis qu'Hermione et lui étaient ensemble, il y'avait un sentiment de gêne autour de l'eternel trio. Harry était seul. Aucune relation connue, aucune envie connue, aucun flirt apparent. Même le rentre-dedans d'une fille de quatrième n'a rien changé à ça.

Et Ron n'arrivait plus à lui parler de sa relation. Peur d'attiser une forme de jalousie chez son ami de toujours. Et puis, il avait aussi peur qu'Harry s'imagine les scènes d'intimité.

Ron, égal à lui-même. Malgré ses cinq frères, il lui était encore très difficile de parler de filles, de sexe, bref des choses de la vie.

C'était aussi une raison pour laquelle Harry ne lui disait rien. La seconde était que le survivant doutait de sa sexualité. Enfin… Doutait… Depuis ce baiser… Depuis cette nuit là…

- Mouais… Elle a sans doute raison… Euh je veux dire pour apprendre quelques sorts… Je vais la rejoindre. Et t'inquiète pas. Elle t'aime. Elle a juste peur pour demain. Laisse-la un peu. Elle rassemble toute son énergie pour ne pas faiblir. Reste près d'elle, mais ne la déconcentre pas.

Ron fit un sourire timide.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Pars devant, j'aimerai écrire à ma mère… Je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

Sans un mot, Harry partit retrouver Mione.

Pourtant, en moins de deux, Ron curieux de nature se dirigea vers le lit du balafré. Ce dernier n'avait pas eu le temps de ranger son livre. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quel livre. C'était un journal intime… Il n'était pas fermé à clef. Sans doute qu'Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire en sa présence.

Il l'ouvre. Le referme. Le rouvre. Jure. Qui est-il pour faire ça? Il lit la dernière page.

**Une dernière fois: **

**Amitié, je suis mort de trouille pour mes amis. Peur qu'ils se fassent tuer. Ou peur que je sois tué et qu'ils m'oublient par la suite. Je suis égoïste. Je sais. **

**Amour, est-ce cela avec Draco. Sans doute non. Le vide qui nous habitait devait juste être rempli. Et il était là. J'ai découvert le plaisir de la chair. Et quel plaisir. Mêlé à la peur, à l'angoisse de ne plus jamais le faire. Qui aurait pu croire que Draco était divinement doux. Qui aurait pu croire que j'allais autant aimer sa peau contre la mienne, ses bras autours de moi, son corps sur moi, son sexe en moi. Je te le dis car il faut que je grave cet événement dans ma mémoire. Qu'il sache si je suis le seul à mourir, ou que je me rappelle plus tard à quel point ma première fois était magique. **

**Mort, elle est là, elle est proche. Mais qui va-t-elle prendre? **

**Envie, lui, moi, lui encore, et moi. Ne former qu'un. Uni. A jamais. **

**A demain? **

Décharge. Peur. Fureur. Vomir. Oui, là maintenant. Vomir. Qu'a-t-il fait. Lui. Le survivant. Et ça. Cette fouine. Ce connard de mangemort. Cette erreur de la nature. Ce résidu de consanguinité.

Un homme. Et un autre homme. Lui et ça. Dans la même phrase. Dans la même envie. Vomir.

Ron était hors de lui. Comme si ses pensées étaient loin de son propre corps. Son âme avait envie de vomir. Son corps, lui, réclamait des explications. Il devait savoir.

Il se précipitait vers la bibliothèque, le cahier en main.

A peine arrivé, il hurla à travers la salle.

- HARRY POTTER! Tu as deux minutes pour sortir d'ici!

Une couleur peu ordinaire s'affichait sur son visage. Il était vert de rage.

Madame Pince lui ordonna de sortir de son antre. Personne n'a le droit d'hurler en présence de livres, en présence de savoir. Il faut être capable d'apprécier à sa juste valeur le bien contenu dans la pièce. Encore plus ces derniers temps.

- Le respect de la connaissance est quelque chose que vous n'avez jamais eu monsieur Weasley. Et que vous n'aurez sans doute jamais la chance d'avoir. Dehors. Maintenant.

Attablé avec Hermione, Harry Potter rassemblait tant bien que mal ses affaires. Il savait pourquoi Ron était dans cet état là. Il supplia son amie de venir avec lui. Elle était la seule à savoir contrôler le rouquin. Il lui murmura:

- Ne me juge pas. Ne te fie pas aux apparences. C'était vital.

Silencieusement, ils sortirent de la pièce. Ron l'attendait derrière la porte. Voyant sa petite amie, il s'époumona:

- Tu… Tu savais? Que fais-tu là? Comment oses-tu encore approcher ce, cette erreur de la nature!

Calmement, Hermione lui demanda de quoi il voulait parler.

Mais Ron n'y prêta pas attention et se tourna vers Harry. Celui-ci le coupa dans son élan:

- Pense ce que tu veux, mais ne me hurle pas dessus devant tout le monde. Venez, on va trouver une classe vide.

- Tu oses me donner des ordres?

- Non, je te conseille de faire ce que je te dis si tu souhaites avoir des explications.

Harry était calme. Mais il se doutait que son meilleur ami était plus que fou de rage.

Rapidement, ils trouvèrent une salle. Harry ferma la porte et insonorisa la pièce. Il ne tenait pas spécialement que sa vie privée soit étalée. Surtout par aujourd'hui. Surtout pas avant demain.

Les quelques minutes de marche avaient un peu calmé Ron. D'un ton dur, il commença:

- J'exige des explications. Comment peux-tu être ça? Comment peux-tu être avec ça? Tu es malade. Il faut te faire soigner. Ce n'est pas normal. En plus avec ça. Cet immondice.

- Si j'oublie le fait que tu as lu quelque chose qui ne t'appartient pas. Si j'oublie le fait qu'il s'agit de ma vie privée. Si j'oublie le fait que tu es sensé être mon meilleur ami. Alors oui, tu auras droit à des explications.

Tout d'abord, il se tourna vers Hermione:

- tu dois savoir ce qu'il a découvert et qui l'a mis dans un état pareil. Je suppose qu'il n'a lu que la dernière page. Je tiens un journal intime. Pour faire part de ce qui m'entoure, de mes doutes, de mes actions, de mes envies, et de mes peurs. Je ne peux pas toujours vous parler. C'est trop dur. Alors je le fais dans ce cahier.

Ron a juste lu que j'ai couch' que j'ai fait l'amour avec Draco.

Il la regardait en la suppliant mentalement de se rappeler ce qu'il lui avait dit avant de sortir de la bibliothèque.

Elle déglutit.

- Et il aurait dû lire quelque chose avant?

Harry sourit.

- S'il avait lu les autres jours que celui-ci, il aurait peut-être un peu mieux compris pourquoi et comment j'en suis arrivé là.

- Tu l'aimes?

- Non! Enfin. Je ne sais pas. Si c'était à refaire, je le referai. Mais je doute fortement que ce soit de l'amour. Et je doute aussi que ça se reproduira après demain. Quelque soient les résultats de la bataille.

Il n'y a pas de «nous», c'est lui et moi. Nous avons été unis, mais nous n'étions pas «nous». Ça s'est fait par détresse, par envie, par besoin.

- C'est dégoutant. Toi et un autre homme. Pire, toi et ça! reprit Ron crachant toute sa rage et son dégout dans le «ça».

- Ron, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. A ce moment là, s'aurait pu être une fille, s'aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre. Tant que la personne était consentante, ça m'aurait suffit. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un. Peut-être que si s'avait été quelqu'un d'autre, je n'aurai pas eu une relation sexuelle. Mais là oui. Et je ne regrette pas.

- C'est contre nature.

- Ron… S'il te plait. Calme toi, intervint Hermione. Harry, tu dois comprendre que chez les sorciers, c'est encore pire que dans le monde moldu. Chez nous les moldus, les homosexuels ont leurs endroits, ont leurs codes, sont plus ou moins assimilés aux autres «normaux». Mais pas ici. Ils considèrent qu'avec les potions et divers enchantements en leur pouvoir, si deux personnes du même sexe sont attirées l'une par l'autre, et bien l'un des deux doit changer de sexe le temps de l'acte. Enfin, devenir de l'autre sexe quoi.

Abasourdi par les paroles de la brune, Harry s'assit sur une chaise non loin de lui. Il était déboussolé. Il grommelait des mots à peine perceptibles.

- Pas de mélange entre les moldus et les sorciers, pas de relations gays, on est au Moyen-Age. Logique, ils n'ont pas non plus l'électricité. Ils utilisent des elfes de maison comme de vulgaires esclaves. Ils s'habillent n'importe comment. Je rêve. Mon Dieu. Par Merlin, je viens d'appeler Dieu. Mione. Tu me comprends toi. N'est-ce pas? Tu n'es pas comme lui hein? Tu n'es pas anti-moi? Pourtant… Pourtant y'en a d'autres. Je suis sûr que Dean et Seamus… Enfin… Je.

- Rien de plus que de l'amitié Potter. Toi et ça…

- Ron tais-toi.

D'un geste sec et sans un son, elle lança un sort sur Ronald Weasley, son petit ami officiel. Celui-ci fut coupé dans son élan. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

- Harry. Pour Dean et Seamus, tu as raison. Ils sont… Enfin on se comprend. Mais Ron est trop idiot pour le comprendre. Ils sont pourtant discrets. Ça m'étonne que tu aies remarqué. Enfin… Personne ne sait pour eux. Il ne faut pas le dévoiler.

- Je me fous d'eux. Hermione. Il n'est pas un mangemort. C'est grâce à lui que je sais pour demain. Il était là quand j'ai eu besoin de lui. Ce n'est pas mal ce qu'on a fait. C'était même plutôt beau.

- Je sais, soupira la brune. Je sais bien. Ecoute. Il faut se concentrer sur demain. D'accord? Je m'occupe de Ron. J'ai appris un sort particulier. Rappel à retardement. En gros, la personne oublie un fait pendant environ trois jours. Puis elle s'en souvient. Il sera concentré sur demain. Il ne t'en voudra pas. Si tu veux, je le fais aussi sur toi. Comme ça tu ne penseras plus à Ron.

Demain est un jour important. Il ne faut pas vous disputer pour ça. Il ne faut surtout pas y penser.

Ça te convient?

- Et toi?

- Je te comprends. Je n'approuve pas forcement. Mais c'est ta vie. Ça ne me dérange pas.

- Merci Mione. Tu peux le faire.

En un tour de baguette, Hermione ensorcela ses deux amis. Il fallait une magie puissante pour pouvoir le faire. Et les deux jeunes gens allaient mettre quelques minutes à retrouver leur esprit.

Elle les emmena rapidement vers les quartiers de Griffondor.

Aux pieds des escaliers, elle les salua:

- Bonne nuit vous deux. On se voit demain.

- Mmh, euh oui, à demain.

* * *

**Rar's: **

**Alicya Potter-Black** : Ma faute doit être inconsciente... J'ai un ami dont le nom de famille est très très proche de Jesudor. Et puis c'est plus joli Jésus dort que Jeu du sort... Non? Non... Navrée que tes fiançailles n'aient pas tenu jusqu'au mariage. Bubus n'est pas homophobe... Il est juste vieux. Il essait de vivre avec son temps Merci pour la review Kissouille.

**Zazaone** : Moi Doudaah, j'écris du Doudaah. Encore heureux :D Meurci Meurci Meurci... Comme dirait l'autre, je ne savais plus si il fallait mettre un 's' à mille merci... D'un D qui veut dire Doudaah... doudaaaaaaah.

**neyarchess** : J'aurai bien voulu voir dans les vrais hp un Dumby plus curieux et qu'on sache un peu plus comment il sait tout sur tout le monde... Enfin. Euh. Pas de spoiler mais on se comprend.

**Sassennache** : ô vous, très chère lecteuse. L'auteur est ravie de savoir que sa lecteuse reste, malgré la courté du précédent chapitre, une revieweuse tenace. La folie a du bon parfois. Et l'auteuse vous souhaite donc un bon séjour en hopital. Mes hommages les plus distingués. Doud' (l'auteuze)

**Rebecca-Black** : Je suppose que "OMG" veut dire Oh My God ! (version Friends ou pas? mince elle s'appelait comment déjà? ) Oui, je me suis dit que Dumby n'était pas assez tordu dans les livres. C'est certain que c'est malsain de lire le journal. Mais bon... Le monde magique repose sur les épaules d'Harry Potter... Il faut donc le connaitre sur le bout des doigts. Et quoi de mieux que lire le journal intime de quelqu'un...

**florient pané** : _**Bordel** _**_mais tu n'as rien de mieux a faire que d'écrire des imbécilités pareilles !_**

Non, et il faut croire que tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de les lire.

Merci pour les reviews.


	5. Ei si Rogue

**_Bonjour bonjour. Voici le "Et si" suivant._**

**_Mmh, d'après mes calculs, et comme il faut bien que j'avance dans mon autre fic', il ne devrait n'y avoir que deux autres "et si". (je me mets une réserve, après tout, l'inspiration est assez complexe comme procédé... Qui sait ce que mon cerveau malada va encore pouvoir imaginer.)_**

**_Rar's à la fin._**

****

**_Encore merci à Zazaone pour la correction_**

****

**_Bonne lecture._**

**

* * *

**

**Et si Rogue ?**

_Monsieur Harry Potter,_

_Veuillez vous présenter à mon bureau, ce soir à 22h._

_Professeur Rogue._

Voici ce que disait le parchemin tenu par le survivant. Il venait tout juste de le recevoir. Seul Merlin savait d'où ! La lettre était apparue dans les airs, au milieu de la salle commune.

_Saleté de chauve-souris. Il est déjà 21h50. Evidemment, je serai en retard_.

- Ron, Mione, j'ai à faire. Je reviens tout de suite.

Harry monta dans sa chambre afin de prendre sa cape d'invisibilité. Très pratique pour les expéditions nocturnes. Au moins, s'il croisait un préfet ou un professeur, il n'aurait pas à justifier sa présence dans les couloirs à une heure si tardive.

A 22h03, il toqua prudemment à la porte du professeur de potion. Il savait que celui-ci était un ancien Mangemort et espion pour Dumbeldore. Mais s'il en doutait jusqu'à il y a peu, la mission de Malfoy ne permettait aucune ambiguïté : Rogue était déclaré comme traite au Lord Noir.

La porte s'ouvrit. Rogue semblait fatigué. Et effrayé. Il regarda aux alentours pour vérifier que Potter n'avait pas été suivi. Comme s'il devinait les pensées de son professeur, Harry dit :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis venu sous la cape d'invisibilité. Personne, pas même Ron ou Hermione, ne sait que je suis ici.

- Bien Potter. Pour une fois, vous avez eu une idée potable. Entrez. Vite.

Calmement, Harry obéit. Bien qu'il n'aime pas son professeur, il savait bien que celui-ci avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Sinon il ne l'aurait pas convoqué, un soir dans son bureau. Et pas n'importe quel soir. La veille de l'attaque de Voldemort.

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil désigné et attendit. On l'avait invité. Il attendrait que Rogue prenne la parole pour lui expliquer ce qu'il lui voulait.

Rogue soupira. Il fit apparaitre deux petits verres et une bouteille. Il y versa un liquide ambré.

- Votre culture moldue reconnaitra cette boisson. Tenez.

Harry resta silencieux et sirota son verre tandis que son hôte le vida d'un trait.

D'une voix grave et plus que jamais sérieuse, il commença :

- Potter. Il est évidement que par le passé nous n'avons pas été ce qu'on appellerait des alliés. Encore moins des amis. Cependant certaines choses peuvent changer. Oh non, nous ne serons jamais des amis. Par contre, j'espère vous avoir demain parmi mes alliés. Vous êtes assez intelligent pour faire la part des choses. Et je suppose que mon filleul a dû vous parler de mon statut au sein des Mangemorts. J'espère sincèrement que vous n'êtes pas stupide au point de croire encore que je suis dans leur camp.

- Non monsieur.

- Ne me coupez pas. De plus, il est évident pour tout le monde, enfin, pour tous ceux assez subtils pour le voir en tout cas ; il est évident donc que vous et Draco Malfoy entretenez une relation. Ce que vous faites de votre corps en général est une chose. Mais ce que vous en faites avec un de mes élèves me concerne. D'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agit de mon filleul.

Rogue parlait plus rapidement, d'un ton menaçant.

- Ne lui faites pas de mal. Un cœur est si vite brisé. Oui, monsieur Malfoy en a un. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas juste amusé avec lui. Je doute fort qu'il vous aime. Cependant, il vous a fait confiance au point de vous parler de demain. Si ça venait à ce savoir, il pourrait en subir les pires dommages. Si vous gagnez demain, vous m'en voyez désolé, mais j'en doute fort. Si vous gagnez demain, et si Draco s'en sort, soyez honnête avec lui. Soit vous choisissez une relation durable soit vous l'oubliez à jamais. N'essayez pas d'en faire un ami. Il n'est pas comme vous. Nous autres serpentards, nous ne serons jamais comme vous.

Silence. Rogue regardait intensément Harry. Il le sondait. Il pouvait apercevoir le fil des pensées du jeune homme assis en face de lui : Draco, le baiser, Draco, le nouvel an, « dans deux jours », le Choixpeau, Draco et sa main tendue en première année.

Silence. Harry s'interrogeait à toute vitesse. Sa relation avec Draco : du sérieux ? Sa relation avec les Serpentards : à jamais la guerre? La mort possible des gens qu'il aime : dont Draco ?

- Potter. N'oubliez pas que demain vous aurez une seule possibilité, mais avec vous il faudrait plutôt parler de chance. Vous aurez une chance de vaincre vous-savez-qui. Vous me comprenez ? Une seule. Pas deux. N'hésitez pas à utiliser le sort impardonnable. Vous êtes Potter après tout, on vous pardonnera. Je serai à vos côtés. Limitant un maximum les débordements.

- Et Draco ? osa demander d'une petite voix le griffondor.

- Il ne peut se compromettre. Ni venir de notre côté. Ni être des leurs. Il sera à Poudlard. Mais je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il reste derrière. Il ne peut par participer. Si vous gagnez Potter, il se peut qu'il soit condamné comme Mangemort. Si vous perdez, il se peut que le Lord Noir lui en veuille de ne pas m'avoir tué. Car vous le savez n'est ce pas ? Draco devait me tuer pour le Lord… Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Et pour ça, je me dois de le protéger.

Il se leva d'un geste sec.

- Dehors Potter. Vous devez vous reposer. N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit. On se retrouvera demain.

Harry se redressa, puis hésitant, il se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna vers son professeur et lui tendit la main.

Rogue le regardait avec surprise, puis comprenant ce que le geste impliquait, il lui serra la main.

- Bonne nuit professeur. A demain.

* * *

**_Rar's_**

**neyarchess** : "Dumby en mission potins avec les elfes" quel bon titre pour une nouvelle fic' Pour ma façon de voir les couples gays, c'était parce que soit dans les fics je les trouve trop tolérant (genre, c'est la chose la plus naturelle au monde, d'ailleurs les trois-quart de Poudlard sont gays), soit c'est très mal vu. J'aime bien l'idée que ça puisse se faire, mais pas vraiment.'fin c'était une idée comme ça Bisous miss.

**Ellie351** : Hey! Tu ne surveilles même plus mes updates? Bon aller, tu as l'excuse du bug du site... Dumby est un magicien puissant... Mais le génie est souvent _beaucoup_ trop proche de la folie. Pour Ron, ouep on lui collerait bien des baffes.

**hdonela** : Wahou, j'ai laissé une de mes lectrices sans voix. -fièrede moi- J'espère que la suite t'a quand même plue. (et que tu as retrouvé la parole)

**Rebecca-Black** : Toujours au rendez-vous, ça me fait plaisir. Malgré son air un peu arriéré dans les films (surtout le 2), je suis sure que ce rouquain a un sacré caractère et des tonnes d'a priori qu'il balance sans penser aux autres. Qui sait si il va comprendre... Faudra voir avec (si il y'a) la suite de ce "et si".

**Zazaone** : Et oui, toujours là. :o) Pour l'histoire avec mon zom... C'est un peu compliqué. On va dire que j'ai des insomnies très très dérangeantes (et souvent liées à des maux de tête), quand je suis chez zom(qui a le bonheur d'habiter un 17m², une pièce), ben je m'enferme aux toilettes et sois je lis, sois j'écris (ce w-e j'ai lu du Poe) et j'ai été attentive : ça lui arrive de ronfler. Pff faut vraiment que je me décide si c'est le bon... Parce que rester avec un ronfleur toute sa vie... houlala... Plus qu'un chapitre a écrire et Ô toi est fini -youpi- On va enfin pouvoir s'attaquer pour de bon à notre miss blondinette.

* * *

**_A tous et toutes (meme ceux qui ne reviewent pas (après tout c'est leur droit) ), gros bisous, et à très vite._**


	6. Et si Tom

**_Euh Bonjour bonjour._**

**_Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente._**

**_En plus, je vous ai sucré un chapitre (vraiment pas moyen de l'écrire)._**

**_Bref, voici le dernier "Et si"._**

**_Les Rar's du chapitre précédent, euh j'dois les retrouver parmis toutes mes alertes, mais je le ferai sans doute avec celles de ce chapitre-ci._**

* * *

**_Et si Tom..._**

- Ce sont là les affaires d'Harry Potter ?

- Oui maître. Sa malle personnelle. Ainsi que tout ce que nous avons trouvé autour de son lit.

- Bien. Sortez maintenant.

Des ombres noires se déplacèrent dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Elles semblaient fatiguées, affaiblies, fragiles. Mais peu importe. Après tout, elles avaient gagné aujourd'hui et auront tout le temps de se reposer. La guerre était finie. Demain la prophétie serait révélée et les stupides sorciers rebelles à leur cause sauraient qu'ils n'auraient plus rien à espérer. Harry Potter, le survivant-qui-n'a-pas-survécu-LA-fois-de-plus. Le Lord Noir ne pouvait plus être battu. Il était l'unique maître.

- Braves serviteurs… murmura Voldemort.

Voldemort, maître du monde magique. Plus personne pour contrer ses plans. Plus personne pour lui résister. Plus personne pour lui survivre. Potter était enfin mort. Dumbeldore aussi. Et le traitre aussi avait payé de sa vie.

S'adressant à son fidèle compagnon, il siffla :

- Nous allons voir ce que la vie de Potter peut nous apprendre. Nagini vient par ici.

Le serpent s'approcha de son maître pendant que celui-ci ouvrait la malle du défunt Potter.

Une cape d'invisibilité, risible quand on connait les bons sorts.

Des livres de cours, encore un peu et on aurait oublié que ce jeune prétendant pour sauver le monde n'était qu'un adolescent.

Des vêtements moldus, décidément, aucun goût.

Un journal intime, voilà qui était plus intéressant.

Il s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil du feu directeur de Poudlard. Il lui suffit de claquer des doigts pour ouvrir la protection du journal. Ridicule, pensa-t-il. Premier écrit, septembre. Dernier, hier. Commençons par le début, sinon ce n'est pas intéressant. Puisque je connais déjà la fin. Un rire mauvais envahit la pièce.

« **En résumé, j'ai une vie double, d'un côté minable, de l'autre, vaillant protecteur.** »

Un rire mauvais, mais franc resonna dans la piece.

- Ce Potter est, était, décidement un imbécile. Lui meme ne croyait pas en lui. C 'est tellement… Comment trouver un mot pour dire a quel point Dumbledore a été stupide de mettre tout sur les épaules de ce garcon…

« **Draco doit faire partie de ces gens. **»

- Ces gens ? Comment ose-il ? Néanmoins, j 'espère qu'il a apprécié le sort que 'ces' gens lui ont fait goûter. Tu étais la Nagini, il a souffert n'est-ce pas ? Je l'ai même entendu te supplier de l'aider. Pathétique Potter.

« **A-t'il eu la chance de voir son caleçon ?** »

A ces mots, plus que surpris, Le Célèbre Voldemort lâcha le journal intime.

- Le caleçon de Rogue ? Mais qu'est ce que ce traître lui a fait ? Mmh peut-être a-t-il pris le temps de le traumatiser un peu… Malgré ses actes contre moi, je sais qu'il haïssait Potter.

« **Sous prétexte qu'elle a eu ses douze BUSE's avec O** »

- Cette Granger… Dommage qu'elle ne soit qu'une sang de bourbe… Elle aurait pu m'être très précieuse.

« **Cet espion de malheur…** »

- Nagini, ne trouves-tu pas ça drôle. En cherchant a sauver sa peau, notre cher maître des potions restait un incompris.

« **« rien qui ne requière le déplacement du plus grand sorcier au monde ».** »

- Il est bien ce petit Draco. Vraiment…

« **L'Ordre le répugne, mais Voldemort l'indiffère.** »

- Je QUOI ? Je fais peur, je suis source d'adrénaline, mais je n'indiffère pas.

Le Lord Noir semblait furieux. Comment Lui, pouvait-il indifférer un petit imbécile prépubère ?

Reprenant sa lecture, le dit vainqueur des ténèbres put prendre conscience de la trahison du plus jeune Malfoy.

Bref, rien de très intéressant. La vie banale d'un étudiant qui sait pertinemment que sa mort est proche.

La fin, par contre, était plus qu'intéressante. Il pouvait enfin savoir pourquoi Poudlard était si bien préparée à son attaque… Enfin, si bien, c'était une façon de parler bien entendu.

Il s'adressa calmement à un tableau.

- Faites venir Draco Malfoy. Immédiatement.

Une voix sans appel. La voix d'un leader. Le portrait ne résista pas. Il disparut en un instant. Déchéance d'un ancien directeur de Poudlard. Mort de peur. Non, il est déjà mort. Seulement, la peur de disparaître pour de bon. Les tableaux, ça brûle facilement.

Qui l'eut cru, Lui, Tom Elvis Jesudor, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, le Lord Noir le plus puissant que la Terre ait connu, Voldemort. Lui dans le bureau des directeurs de Poudlard. Dans le fauteuil personnel d'Albus Dumbledore. Risible. Trop facile. Il observait patiemment la pièce, attendant le jeune Malfoy. Oh oui, il lui réserverait un châtiment bien senti. Un ? Non, plusieurs. Pire que le Doloris, pire que tous les sorts de torture. La torture mentale, l'humiliation, le regret, le remord, la culpabilité.

Le mage noir fut tiré de ses idées par un faible bruit sourd. Quelqu'un toquait à la porte. Bien que la guerre soit finie, il n'en restait pas moins paranoïaque. Un sort de transparence pour voir qui se trouvait derrière la porte : Malfoy fils avec un de ses serviteurs.

Il se redressa un peu mieux dans son fauteuil, prit le temps d'afficher un sourire de vainqueur digne de ce nom et les invita à entrer.

- Tiens donc, des cheveux d'une blondeur incroyable, mais c'est un Malfoy…

Son ton se voulait doucereux. Mais il glissait en écorchant la peau de Draco. Ce dernier se figea à la vue de la malle aux couleurs de Griffondor.

Il se rappelait bien de la matinée. Les images étaient encore présentes, Harry mort. Son Harry était mort. A quoi bon continuer alors ?

Réunissant tout son mépris, il réussit à dire d'une voix traînante :

- Draco Malfoy, pour vous desservir. Vous ne vous refuserez rien. Prendre la tête du monde magique est une chose, mais fouiller, piller devrais-je dire les affaires d'un homme mort, dont le corps est encore chaud… Vous aviez besoin d'une cape d'invisibilité ? Si c'est le cas, vous auriez pu emprunter celle d'Aver…

- _Silencio _Fouiner dans les affaires d'un autre est une chose. Mais baiser le cul du survivant en est une autre.

Ce journal intime, ce torchon sans style, sans suivi, m'a appris quelque chose. Il semblerait que quelqu'un ai indiqué quel jour était le plus propice pour eux de se défendre. Ce quelqu'un mérite un châtiment. La mort serait trop douce pour lui. Il faut qu'il souffre physiquement certes, mais surtout psychiquement. C'est magnifique la torture mentale. Toutes ces années d'entrainement avec Potter et ses cauchemars, je devrais pouvoir m'amuser avec toi…

Dire qu'il venait de dire tout cela d'un air mauvais était très loin de la vérité. Il savourait chaque mot. Il se délectait des tensions imperceptibles des muscles du blond sous ses paroles. Vicieux jusqu'au bout, il rajouta d'un ton mielleux :

- Va dormir petit Draco. Demain est un jour plein de douces promesses. Demain…

* * *

_**Voili voilou. Je vous embrasse tous, et a tres vite pour une prochaine fiction.**_


End file.
